This invention relates generally to absorbent articles and, more particularly, to containment liner assemblies as well as corresponding absorbent articles and associated methods.
A wide variety of types of structures are known in the art for use in or as absorbent articles, particularly disposable absorbent articles, used to collect various body fluids and exudates. Commercial forms or embodiments of such absorbent articles include diapers, adult incontinence products, sanitary napkins and bandages. Disposable products of these types generally comprise components for receiving, absorbing and retaining fluids. Typically, various of the components of such articles are in the form of a chassis which includes a liquid permeable topsheet, an absorbent core and a liquid impermeable backsheet.
Certain absorbent articles, such as the disposable absorbent articles commonly known as xe2x80x9cdiapers,xe2x80x9d are typically worn about the waist to collect and retain exudates, including fecal matter and urine, from the wearer. Disposable absorbent articles having elastic leg bands have become popular as the use of elastic around the legs of a wearer, e.g., a baby, tends to prevent leakage of such bodily exudates from the article. In practice, the topsheet of such disposable absorbent articles is commonly worn adjacent to the body of the wearer and desirably operates to permit the passage of at least certain fluid form bodily exudates therethrough to be retained by, in or near an underlying absorbent structure or core.
Unfortunately, solid wastes and exudates, such as fecal matter, may typically remain on the surface of such absorbent article topsheet and thus remain in contact with the skin of the wearer. As will be appreciated, it is generally desirable to avoid or minimize extensive contact of the skin of the wearer by or with such bodily exudates. To that end, certain developments in the art have been directed to isolating bodily exudates from the skin of the wearer. For example, disposable absorbent articles which include a topsheet with an opening or hole to allow fecal matter to pass through the topsheet have been developed. Certain of such disposable articles include a topsheet wherein the perimeter region of such opening or hole has been elasticized.
While such articles may be of some benefit in avoiding or minimizing extensive contact of the skin of the wearer by or with such bodily exudates, further improvements are generally desired. For example, there is a continuing need in the art for a containment assembly which properly addresses isolation of bodily exudates, such as fecal matter. In particular, there is a need that the absorbent articles provide a containment space of sufficient volume to properly provide desired isolation of fecal matter while maintaining the designed for absorbency properties or characteristics of the article. Further, there is a need and a demand for a containment assembly which desirably addresses such needs despite likely or possible differences in the anatomy of the wearer. Still further, there is need and a demand for a containment liner assembly as well as corresponding absorbent articles and associated methods such as may be better suited for large scale manufacture and production.
A general object of the invention is to provide one or more improved containment liner assembly, absorbent article and associated methods.
A more specific objective of the invention is to overcome one or more of the problems described above.
The general object of the invention can be attained, at least in part, through an absorbent article including a front waist area forming a front edge, a back waist area forming a back edge and a crotch area disposed between the front and rear waist areas. The absorbent article has a chassis which includes an absorbent structure. The chassis also has opposed first and second longitudinal sides and opposed first and second lateral sides. The absorbent article includes:
a first elongated elasticized member disposed along the first longitudinal side of the chassis,
a second elongated elasticized member disposed along the second longitudinal side of the chassis,
wherein each of the first and second elongated elasticized members have a first end portion coterminous with one of the front and back edges, and
a first containment liner member having opposed first and second ends with the first end joined with the first elongated elasticized member first end portion and the second end joined with the second elongated elasticized member first end portion.
The prior art generally fails to provide absorbent articles which avoid or minimize contact of the skin of the wearer by or with bodily exudates to the extent desired in many applications or uses. Further, the prior art generally fails to provide absorbent articles which afford a containment space of sufficient volume to properly provide desired isolation of fecal matter while maintaining the designed for absorbency properties or characteristics of the article. Still further, the prior art generally fails to provide a containment liner assembly as well as corresponding absorbent articles and associated methods such as are desirably suited for large scale manufacture and production.
The invention further comprehends a containment liner assembly for an absorbent article which includes a front waist area forming a front edge, a back waist area forming a back edge and a crotch area disposed between the front and rear waist areas. The absorbent article also has a chassis which includes an absorbent structure. The chassis has opposed first and second longitudinal sides and opposed first and second lateral sides.
A containment liner assembly, in accordance with one preferred embodiment of the invention, includes:
first and second elongated elasticized members adapted to be disposed along the first and second longitudinal sides of the chassis, respectively, with a first end portion of each of the first and second elongated elasticized members coterminous with one of the front and back edges, and
a first containment liner member having opposed first and second ends with the first end joined with the first elongated elasticized member first end portion and the second end joined with the second elongated elasticized member first end portion.
The invention still further comprehends a method for providing a containment liner to an absorbent article having a front waist area forming a front edge, a back waist area forming a back edge and a crotch area disposed between the front and rear waist areas. The absorbent article also has a chassis which includes an absorbent structure. The chassis has opposed first and second longitudinal sides and opposed first and second lateral sides.
In accordance with one preferred embodiment of the invention, such a method includes:
forming a containment liner assembly by,
joining a first end of a first containment liner member with a first end portion of a first elongated elasticized member, and
joining an opposed second end of the first containment liner member with a first end portion of a second elongated elasticized member, and
joining the containment liner assembly with the chassis by,
joining the first elongated elasticized member along the first longitudinal side of the chassis such that the first end portion of the first elongated elasticized member is coterminous with one of the front and back edges and
joining the second elongated elasticized member along the second longitudinal side of the chassis such that the first end portion of the second elongated elasticized member is also coterminous with the one of the front and back edges with which the first end portion of the first elongated elasticized member is coterminous.
Other objects and advantages will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the appended claims and drawing.